The device disclosed herein is an improvement upon the device described and claimed in my prior filed and currently active application for United States Letters Patent, Ser. No. 762,582, Filed 01/26/77 and entitled Tire Inflation Device. The device disclosed herein includes a whistle or noise producing element which will indicate to the user when the proper, preset pressure has been delivered to the unit being provided with air.
The prior art, to the best of applicant's knowledge includes devices which are normally mounted on the article to be filled and remain thereon during usage of the article and the alarm or alerting device, which includes such whistles or other noise producing apparatus are actuated as a result of a drop in the air pressure of the unit to indicate that refilling or other attention is required for the tire or the like.
With applicant's device, the unit is preset to insure that the article to be filled is filled to such pressure and thereafter, the back pressure created by any further filling results in an audible signal. In actual usage, additional filling is prevented by the release of air from the unit and this release is the triggering element for the audible signal. The device further provides and additional relief or release mechanism which diverts a portion of the relief air from the audible signalling portion of the unit for, as is well known, should be velocity and volume of air be excessive, the whistle would be inaudible.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide an inflation regulator for the inflation of pneumatic tires or the like which will insure the proper filling of the same to a predetermined pressure and will prevent overinflation and will provide an audible signal upon reaching such pressure.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide an inflation regulator for pneumatic tires and the like which is easily attachable and removeable from the tire being filled and which will prevent overinflation of the tire by providing a preset pressure indicator device in assoication therewith.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide an inflation regulator for pneumatic tires and the like which will meter the air being delivered to the tire to prevent damage thereto by the delivery of air from a source of extreme pressure.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide an inflation regulator for the inflation of pneumatic tires and the like which regulator includes an audible signalling device to signal when the proper pressure has been attached and which provides a relief mechanism in association with the audible portion of the device such that the audible signal will be readily available independent upon the continued exposure of the device to the source of pressure.